Daniel
Daniel Firebroke is a human Bard hailing from the Firebroke family. He is part of the questing group known as Fire and Fury and the Furious Three. His performances include a rock and roll take on the lute, as well as lights and fog produced through his Bardic cantrips. His stage name, Fire comes from the unique fire spells he can cast as a bard. Background Daniel's early life was that of ease and relaxation. Mesmerized by the nature of flame, and not having an aptitude for hard work, Daniel chose to pursue the art of entertainment in order to make a living, using his small magic abilities to add flair in his performances. Sent away to Bard School by his family, Daniel found his liking of gambling and showmanship, which led to shape a future of live performances and living on the road. He quit school at age 16, and began to travel the road against his family's wishes, leading to his banishment. He traveled the road for 4 years, playing shows wherever he went with whoever he was with. The Magic Whistle On his travels, Daniel partook in many forms of gambling. In the small town of Cracus, after a show, Daniel won a small trinket, a whistle, from a particularly wealthy old man. The whistle, of which he refers to as "The Blackout" was small, made of silver, and had a symbol of an eye with a cross through it carved into the side. Daniel discovered that night that the whistle contained magical properties, causing all who heard it (with the exception of the user) to faint for a prolonged duration of time. Daniel used this newfound trinket to live extravagantly, stealing from bar patrons and escaping from trouble. Clarissa With The Blackout at his side, Daniel lived in wealth. He gambled endlessly, using the whistle to cheat his way out of any loss, and amass an exorbitant quantity of gold. Getting everything he wanted, his eyes became set on a woman, Clarissa. Flaunting his wealth, he took Clarissa traveling around with him, using the whistle only in secret when he went out gambling. Clarissa over time became aware of the whistle, and eventually used it against Daniel to steal his wealth and disappear. History Recovery After loosing The Blackout, Daniel began a two year search to find Clarissa and the whistle. He joined up with Mr.Poodles to form the stage group Fire and Fury. He joined up with Peuter, Geoff Paxton, and Eier Stormcrown and did a series of odd jobs for a merchant, Atujo, the most notable being their retrieval of a lock box from a group of bandits with a Bear insignia on their clothing. They successfully retrieving the lock box, and he dubbed the new group Fire and Fury and the Furious Three as a new questing party. Coming back from the quest, he met The Hero Five and performed with their bard, Tilkir, at The Dropped Acorn. Bear Bandit Lair The party, after inciting attacks from the Bear Bandits, was sent by Mayor Iylrio Papti to wipe out their hideout and bring back the chieftain's head. After successfully clearing the camp, Daniel opted to ransack the lair and burn the bodies of the killed bandits. He cared little for exploring the cave with the rest of his party, opting to put together a nice sum of weapons, and give Bear's Axe to Peuter. After being wounded pretty bad, Daniel strong-armed the group into traveling through most of the night. Unfortunately, due to Eier Stormcrown's horrific map reading, they got to town late and extremely tired. Tree of Field Tree Leading the group in a tired march towards the town hall, Daniel went up to Iylrio Papti demanding his reward. The mayor, after seeing the head of The Bear of Field Tree, had his bookkeeper, Georgie, pay the party the gold owed to them. The mayor insisted that they see the tree of field tree that night and led them up to his balcony. When Daniel gazed on the tree, he fell into a magical trance, only able to break from it for a few seconds to see Iylrio Papti coming for the group with a knife. Daniel regained consciousness as a fog cloud covered the party, and he turned around to face combat with the bodyguard, Marcus. Daniel fought valiantly, and slayed the giant of a man before him. Daniel then went to read Iylrio's mind find that the key to the tree was a token he had with him, and the necklace allowed him to get around the spell on the tree. After Eier Stormcrown blasted off Iylrio's head, Daniel heard the guards coming and told the group to jump off the balcony so they can escape from town, believing the guards and townsfolk to be corrupted. As they jumped, Geoff got stuck on the wall, and Daniel was forced to attempt to get him down. Suddenly, over the ledge, Jim appeared, telling Eier to put the token in the tree to release the town from the curse. Daniel was distrusting, but didn't stop Eier as he went towards the field. Suddenly, the rain stopped, and Daniel felt the warmth of the sun heating up his soul once again. He felt more alive. It was then that Daniel realized that they had saved the town, and that they were heroes. Last Night in Field Tree Daniel was much out of his usual energetic state after the conflict with Iylrio Papti. Sergeant Ban was elected mayor by the town, and the people were celebrating in The Dropped Acorn. Daniel was heavily considering skipping town after this. The money was nice, but the work was not. Being put into danger, killing people, these were the things he left home to get away from. He was about to head into the night when an old man by the name of Mixus Salv approached them. Not wanting to take any chances, Daniel insisted that they go upstairs in the tavern to talk, as opposed to the old man's house. He agreed, and explained to them that the tome they found was a weapon used by a general under the demon lord, Aslov. He said they needed to take the tome to another of his order, The Scrollkeepers, a man named Vim Talo. He said to go to Centerpoint and find the inn called Valley's End. He also promised a reward in the form of magical items, which perked up Daniel's ears. Ensuring that we'd only have to deliver this tome, then be done, Daniel agreed to the job, then went downstairs to engage in the festivities. Daniel went on the stage and played an exceptionally rowdy concert, causing the crowds to go crazy fighting, moshing, and causing havoc. He moved the concert to the streets, and played the best show the town of Field Tree had ever seen. The following day, Daniel took Bear's Axe to get appraised by the blacksmith, Michael, whose son detected a magical sense about it. Daniel had Peuter keep Bear's Axe and convinced him to sell his halberd. On the Road As the party headed out, Daniel was asked by the group how he met Mr.Poodles, and thought back to a year after he lost The Blackout. He simply stated for the group that he was down on his luck and Mr.Poodles made his performance stronger. This wasn't a lie, Mr.Poodles did make his performance stronger, but he really took on Mr.Poodles because of his stealth capabilities. Daniel also told them about when they picked up Peuter after he helped them escape from a tavern brawl. He liked Peuter for his brawn, and apparent lack of brains, ensuring that their stuff wouldn't get stolen. They came upon a small village that encircled the town. With it being late, the party decided to look for a place to sleep. Eier knocked on the door of the largest building, as per Daniel's request and met a large man...... Associations Fire and Fury Daniel is the lead player in the band Fire and Fury, in which he plays the lute. He leads the band, and makes often uses the band as a way to get free lodging or food. Fire and Fury and the Furious Three Daniel is also a member of the questing party Fire and Fury and the Furious Three. He carry's himself as the leader in public, but prefers to not lead the party in actual combat. Firebroke He is currently an outcast of the Firebroke family, and does not carry that name in his travels. Despite being an outcast, he has no wish to return to his family, as he believes them all to be too stuck in rigid tradition. Description Daniel is of average build and height. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He has no markings on his body. Abilities Physical Daniel gained much of his weapons training through his early life in Ardenti Agri. He chose the rapier as his weapon of choice due to its grace and finesse. His dart abilities came naturally, and as such he uses them to gamble. Magical Daniel's magical abilities were initially gained through fire training in Ardenti Agri with Helen Firebroke, but after she was banished, he decided to turn his profession to being a bard. In bard school, Daniel focused on illusion magic as it aided his showmanship and performances. Special Daniel's performances in Fire and Fury have been able to cause enough distraction to mesmerize and kill people. Gear *Padded Gear *Rapier *Darts *Lute Trivia Daniel is horrible at cooking. Category:Player Characters Category:Firebroke Category:Bard